


Becca

by MayaReidBarnes1917



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Gen, How Civil War should start, Recovered Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaReidBarnes1917/pseuds/MayaReidBarnes1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's memories are foggy, but on the run, he remembers someone else from his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becca

**Author's Note:**

> Civil War cannot come out fast enough, even though I'm dreading the feels. In the meantime, my mind got away from me and I wrote this, my version of an opening scene for Civil War. Hope you enjoy!

A sunny day in 1930, Brooklyn, New York. The sound of laughter echoes through the busy streets filled with cars and passers-by going about their business in a hurried manner. We see three kids of varied ages through a window of an apartment just off the street. The camera moves inside the room to show us that it is messy with toys. The brown haired boy is focused on trying to build a house of cards as high as he can, while a thin, blond boy, his friend, looks on with a mischievous expression. When the brown haired boy is distracted, the blond boy pulls out a card at the bottom, causing the house to fall. The first boy lets out an indignant cry.

  
"Steve, you punk!"

  
He pushes the blond boy's shoulder.

  
"Jerk!"

Steve pushes back and then the two devolve into playful wrestling. The cards are scattered across the floor. The young, brown haired girl, playing on the floor nearby laughs at their antics.

  
"Get him, Bucky!"

  
From the other room, a woman who looks similar enough to be the girl's and Bucky's mother hears the commotion and walks in.

  
"James Buchanan Barnes! Steven Grant Rogers! Look at this mess you've made."

  
She scolds them, but doesn't look very angry. The boys only look a little ashamed. The girl watches a little apprehensively from the sidelines. The woman sighs.

  
"You know what? I've got a little extra from last weeks paycheck. How about you three run down to the ice cream shop and get something sweet?"

The three children look up hopefully.

  
"But, you've gotta promise to come back and clean up, okay?"

The three kids nod and Bucky and his sister chorus "Yes, Mom!" The same time Steve says "Yes, Mrs. Barnes!"  
Mrs. Barnes hands Bucky the money and the two boys run out, Bucky calling over his shoulder to his sister.

  
"Come on, Becca, hurry up!"

  
Becca disappears from the room as Mrs. Barnes yells after them.

  
"And keep out of trouble!"

The scene fades to darkness as we hear fading laughter and a repeat of Bucky's words: 'Come on, Becca!' The darkness turns into grey light filtering through a dirty window in an old wearhouse as the camera pans down to see a sleeping Bucky, post Winter Soldier. His eyes snap open and he sits up. His clothes are dirty and he looks to be on the run from somewhere or something. His eyes focus on something in the distance as the sound of a car horn sounds from far off and he closes his eyes again. Very softly, he breathes out a name.

  
"Becca..."


End file.
